In-home video games and video game systems are common place in today's market. Such systems allow a user to play video games at home on a standard television set or on a handheld device that the user may carry with him. Typically, in-home video game systems include a console that reads the video game code from a storage device (i.e. a CD-ROM disc or cartridge) and transmits the video to a television screen for display. Video game systems also typically include a controller device that allows a player of the video game to provide inputs to the video game to manipulate the characters, racecars, or other features of the game.
Generally, the designer of the video game will create a computer-rendered world in which the video game characters, racecars, or other features may interact. For example, many video games allow a video game user to maneuver a sprite or character through a computer-rendered world to accomplish a set of tasks. Other video games allow the user to control a vehicle or airplane through a computer-rendered world. In two-dimensional video games, the characters may move in two dimensions, up and down on the screen or left and right. In three-dimensional video games, the characters are typically allowed to move in three directions. However, while the video game user is allowed to maneuver the characters through the computer-generated worlds, such worlds are typically finite, limiting the character's interactions within the pre-designed video game environment. For example, a character may be controlled by the video game user to travel through a maze. However, the video game character is typically constrained within the walls of the maze. Thus, the character is limited in movement to the pre-designed existing video game environment of the maze.